


Precious child

by Insperowl



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insperowl/pseuds/Insperowl
Summary: Orochimaru loves his unborn son.





	Precious child

Orochimaru put down his notes and looked at the monitor. The numbers and many lines took on bizarre shapes and bends that only he can understood. Nothing has changed. Everything went perfectly.

Rising from his chair, he went to the flask to look at his creation once again. His future perfect child. There was only a small clot of cells in the flask, but Orochimaru was happy to see how it grows.

It took a long time before he came to this and even more to achieve the desired result. Looking back, he realized how many mistakes he made. Many of them had an interesting effect, others were already impossible to fix. He was mired in darkness and lost his former freedom. But now it was not so important. He'll have a son who will be the light of his life. He will be perfect.

Orochimaru smiled and touched the flask with his hand.

"Grow up faster, my child. You will be my main amazing creation"


End file.
